Auel's Love Letter
by Lunlun Caldia
Summary: Para senior baru Auel menyuruhnya membuat surat cinta. Apa Auel bisa? Bagaimana taruhannya dengan Sting? RnR please ?


**Summary : Para senior baru Auel menyuruhnya membuat surat cinta. Apa Auel bisa? Bagaimana taruhannya dengan Sting?**

.

* * *

Malam itu Auel duduk manis didepan meja belajarnya. Jemari tangannya yang terlihat tengah memeluk pulpen dengan isi tinta biru itu bergerak dengan lincah di atas selembar kertas.

Tampaknya ia sedang serius menulis sesuatu. Tapi pada detik kemudian ia berhenti menulis lalu meraih kertas yang ada di mejanya dan meremasnya dengan geram. Ia lalu melemparnya kebelakang.

"Aaaaargh!" Auel mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Dari suara eranganmu itu, terdengar jelas kalau kau sedang amat frustasi," Komentar Sting yang sejak dua jam lalu ada di atas tempat tidur milik Auel.

Sting mengalihkan pandangan yang pada awalnya tertuju pada sebuah majalah yang tengah ia baca, ke arah lantai kamar Auel. Dilihatnya ada banyak sekali kertas yang telah di remas-remas oleh pemuda itu menjadi bentuk bundar tercecer kesana kemari di atas lantai.

"Tugas ini membunuhku!" Ujar Auel kesal.

Tangannya belum berhenti mengacak-acak rambut biru miliknya. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu frustasi.

Sting memutar bola mata miliknya, "Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Tidak ada orang yang mati gara-gara menulis sebuah surat cinta," Ia lalu bergerak meluruskan kedua kakinya.

"Lagipula kalau memang ada, itu akan menjadi kematian yang amat sangat konyol." Sambungnya kemudian.

Auel mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kan tahu lebih dari siapapun kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang pintar dalam hal seperti ini. Tak bisakah kau membantuku? Kau kan lebih mahir dalam hal ini," Ia lalu melipat tangannya kebelakang kepala.

Pandangannya menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Mencari ide atau apapun itu agar ia dapat segera menyelesaikan surat cinta miliknya.

"Maaf saja, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat membantumu." Terdengar suara halaman majalah yang di balik.

Auel sedikit menoleh ke arah Sting yang sedang santai membaca sebuah majalah sambil bersandar dan meluruskan kaki di tempat tidur miliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Yaah karena kupikir, melihatmu frustasi seperti ini sangatlah menyenangkan." Balas Sting tenang.

Nada bicaranya memang terdengar amat tenang, tapi Auel dapat merasakan bahwa nada suara temannya itu dipenuhi oleh kesenangan.

Auel yakin sahabatnya itu senang saat melihatnya frustasi dan hampir gila seperti ini hanya karena sebuah surat cinta yang bodoh.

'Cih, dasar iblis berwajah bidadari!' Gerutu Auel dalam hati.

* * *

**.**

.

**Auel's Love Letter**

Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny is belong to Bandai and Sunrise  
Story : belongs to author  
Main character : Auel Neider  
Genre : Humor, Friendship  
Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), dll. Don't Like Don't Read

.

* * *

Auel kemudian mengambil satu kertas kosong, lalu bersiap menuliskan beberapa kata di atasnya. Sesekali terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar amat sangat putus asa darinya.

Sting yang diam-diam memperhatikannya pun mati-matian menahan tawa.

Sting tahu bahwa Auel memang sama sekali tidak pintar dalam hal merangkai kata-kata manis untuk kemudian dituangkan ke dalam surat cinta.

Ya tentu saja, pemuda seperti Auel yang orangnya spontanitas, tidak sabaran, dan bertempramen buruk mana mungkin bisa menuliskan satu surat cinta.

Sting bahkan berani bertaruh, jika ada sepuluh orang pemuda pembuat surat cinta paling buruk, Auel pasti masuk ke dalam salah satunya.

''Yayaya, harus kuakui ide panitia MOS tahun ini sangat jenius!'' Ujar Sting sambil tertawa.

"Heh, jenius apanya? Gara-gara tugas yang diberikan senior sialan itu aku jadi frustasi begini!" Auel melemparkan selembar kertas yang telah sukses ia bentuk menjadi bulat itu jauh-jauh.

"Kau jangan berkata seperti itu. Walaupun begitu, mereka kan senior di sekolah barumu." Sting menutup majalah yang tengah ia baca.

"Cih, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menganggap mereka sebagai senior!"

Sting sedikit menaikkan alis matanya, "Lalu akan kau anggap apa mereka?"

"Orang-orang kejam yang suka mengerjai para junior mereka yang polos, lucu, dan tak berdosa."

"Hmmph.."

Sting hampir saja tertawa lebar saat mendengar jawaban Auel. Kalau saja ia tidak dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, pastilah ia sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Baiklah siapa yang tidak akan tertawa mendengarnya.

Junior yang POLOS? LUCU? TAK BERDOSA?

Ya, sebutan itu mungkin cocok bagi para murid tahun ajaran baru atau biasa disebut Junior.

Tapi kalau juniornya semacam Auel sih, mana mungkin cocok dibilang junior yang polos.

"Kenapa? Ada yang lucu, ha?"

Auel membentak pemuda berambut hijau itu yang tengah mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Euhm.. Maaf.. Tapi ini sedikit menggelikan bagiku,"

Auel menatap temannya itu dengan kesal, "Kau dan senior-senior itu sama saja!" Ujarnya kesal.

"Ck.. Ya, tentu saja aku sama saja dengan mereka. Apa kau sudah lupa kalau sekarang aku ini adalah SE-NI-OR-MU"

Sting sengaja menekan dan mengeja kata-katanya saat mengucap 'Seniormu' dihadapan Auel.

**FLASHBACK...**

"Hoi Sting!"

Auel membuka pintu kamar Sting, tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Membuat si pemilik kamar yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya itu terkejut.

"Aku punya pintu, kau tahu? Tidak bisakah kau mengetuknya terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk?"

Sting memprotes tindakan pemuda berambut biru yang dengan seenaknya membuka pintu kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku berhasil!"

Auel tampak mengabaikan aksi protes Sting dan langsung menghampiri temannya yang sedang duduk bersila diatas kasur sambil memangku laptop kesayangannya.

"Hn? Apanya yang berhasil?"

Sting memasang tampang bingung. Tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Auel bicarakan.

''Sekolahmu! Orb Highschool! Aku berhasil diterima sebagai siswa baru disana!"

Auel bicara dengan amat bersemangat. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu senang.

"Ho, ternyata kau berhasil masuk kesana."

Sting beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju meja belajar miliknya. Ia menaruh laptop kesayangannya diatas sana.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu. Sekarang itu terbukti, benar kan?" Auel melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau bilang tes untuk masuk sekolah itu sulit. Ternyata hanya segitu saja. Hahaha"

Auel tertawa dan memasang wajah penuh kemenangan di hadapan temannya itu.

"Huh, sombong sekali kau." Sting menatap temannya yang sedang tertawa senang itu dengan tatapan kesal.

"Paling-paling kau berhasil masuk juga hanya karena keberuntungan semata,"

"Keberuntungan atau bukan, siapa yang peduli. Yang penting adalah aku masuk!" Auel berjingkrak kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan permen oleh orangtuanya.

Sting hanya diam menatap temannya itu.

Ia sebenarnya maklum dengan kelakuan Auel yang sepertinya agak berlebihan itu. Malah menurut Sting, itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Itu karena Sting sudah lama tahu kalau Auel ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolahnya di Orb Highschool setelah lulus dari jenjang SMP.

Orb Highschool adalah sekolah yang telah memiliki 'nama' dan segudang prestasi, itulah kenapa Auel ingin sekali namanya tercantum sebagai siswa disana. Menurutnya, adalah suatu kebanggaan jika bisa berhasil masuk kesana.

Auel bahkan iri sekali saat melihat Sting tahun lalu telah resmi menjadi siswa disana dan berangkat dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah itu.

"Lihat saja, tahun depan aku akan menyusulmu sekolah di tempat itu!" Itulah yang dikatakan Auel saat Sting dengan bangganya memberitahu Auel dan Stellar bahwa ia telah resmi menjadi siswa di Orb Highschool.

Sting masih ingat benar, saat itu Auel mengatakan hal itu dengan spontan. Dan Sting hanya menanggapinya dengan tatapan meremehkan, karena saat itu ia pikir kalau Auel tidak akan bisa masuk ke sekolah itu.

Tapi diluar dugaannya, Auel berhasil di terima di sekolah idamannya itu. Dewi Fortuna nampaknya sedang benar-benar berpihak pada pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Kalau begitu selamat atas keberhasilanmu," Ujar Sting sambil merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuknya.

"Kali ini kau mengakui kemampuanku, kan?"

Sting melirik ke arah sahabatnya. Wajah Auel saat itu amat penuh dengan rasa kemenangan dan kebanggaan.

"Biar kupertegas. Aku mengakui keberuntunganmu dan bukan kemampuanmu,"

Jawaban Sting yang seperti itu tentu saja memunculkan urat-urat kemarahan di dahi Auel.

"Kau ini..."

Kata-kata Auel terpotong saat Sting berkata, "Aku akan ajak kau bermain taruhan."

Auel tertegun sejenak. "Taruhan?"

"Ya taruhan. Jika kau tahan dengan panitia MOS tahun ini, aku akan mengakui kemampuanmu. Jika kau tidak bisa tahan dengan mereka semua, kau harus mentraktirku makan selama seminggu."

"Hee? Mentraktirmu makan? Satu minggu?" Auel sedikit terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sting.  
"Ya. Cukup adil, kan?"

"Apanya yang adil? Apa kau berniat memerasku?"

Oke, kali ini Auel benar-benar kesal dengan pemuda berambut hijau yang ada di hadapannya itu. Mentraktirnya makan selama satu minggu jika kalah?

Ayolah. Memangnya sebagai siswa, berapa uang yang Auel dapat?

Oke,oke. Memang cukup banyak. Tapi Auel tahu benar dengan sifat Sting.

Pada dasarnya sih, Sting bukanlah tipe orang yang terlalu pilih-pilih makanan. Tapi masalahnya, Sting itu licik.

Jika sudah ada orang yang mentraktirnya, Sting berubah menjadi orang yang sangat pemilih. Ehm.. Maksudnya adalah, ia akan memilih makanan yang harganya diatas rata-rata jika ia sedang ditraktir.

Bayangkan berapa banyak uang yang harus Auel keluarkan jika harus mentraktirnya selama satu minggu?

"Kurasa itu sepadan, kan? Maksudku, jika kau menang aku akan mengakui kemampuanmu. Bukankah kau ingin sekali aku mengakui kemampuanmu?"

Auel memasang pose berpikir. Semua yang dikatakan Sting itu sebenarnya ada benarnya juga. Sting jarang sekali mengakui kemampuan Auel.

Bisa dibilang taruhan ini adalah kesempatan emas bagi Auel untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari Sting. Itu kalau menang. Tapi kalau kalah, Auel harus bersiap merogoh isi sakunya dalam-dalam.

"Perjelas sedikit mengenai taruhannya,"

Auel melirik Sting yang tengah memamerkan seringai miliknya. Auel benar-benar tidak suka melihat seringai terpampang di wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kubuat lebih sederhana saja." Sting bergerak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Waktu MOS adalah 3 hari bukan? Selama 3 hari itu, kau harus tunduk pada semua perintah dan juga peraturan para seniormu itu. Paham?"

"Cih, taruhan bodoh! Biar kutebak, kau pasti adalah salah satu panitia MOS disana kan?"

"Sama sekali bukan. Memang aku sempat ditunjuk untuk menjadi panitia MOS, tapi aku menolak. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik." Sting menjawab dengan tenang. Nada suaranya terdengar datar. Sepertinya yang ia katakan adalah benar.

Auel kembali berpikir.

Jika benar Sting bukan panitia MOS, itu berarti tidak ada orang yang-mungkin-akan menyulitkannya saat MOS nanti. Ini tentu akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Auel.

Artinya kesempatannya untuk menang juga mungkin akan semakin besar.

'Lagipula aku yakin jika para senior itu pasti tidak akan menyusahkanku.' Ujar Auel dalam hati.

"Oke! Aku menerimanya!" Jawab Auel dengan pasti. Jawabannya itu membuat Sting tersenyum tipis.

"Akan kubuat kau mengakui kemampuanku!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Auel langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar Sting.

Meninggalkan sahabatnya itu yang tengah terkekeh dan menggumam pelan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, kita lihat saja berapa lama kau akan tahan dengan mereka."

**END OF FLASHBACK...**

Auel mendengus kesal kemudian kembali terpaku pada selembar kertas kosong di hadapannya. Ah, satu lagi kertas kosong. Entah sudah berapa banyak kertas yang telah ia buang malam ini.

Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di kamarnya. Pukul 9.15 malam. Sudah terlalu larut baginya untuk tetap duduk manis di meja belajar dan mengerjakan tugas dari para senior yang dianggapnya tidak manusiawi itu.

Ia sedikit menggerutu dalam hati saat melihat Sting yang masih tampak santai berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil melakukan... entah apapun itu. Auel tidak peduli.  
Yang ia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara menyelesaikan surat cinta ini, dan membuat Sting mengakui kemampuannya.

Auel menghembuskan nafas panjang. Andai saja waktu itu ia tidak sesumbar berkata pada Sting bahwa ia bisa mengatasi panitia MOS brengsek itu, pasti ia tidak akan mencoba sekeras ini.

Maksudnya, hey, siapa yang bisa menebak kalau panitia MOS di sekolah itu benar-benar menyebalkan?

Auel bahkan tidak pernah mengira bahwa panitia MOS di sekolah itu benar-benar... Uhm.. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya.

Kejam.

Mungkin kata-kata itu menurutnya pantas mewakili sifat mereka.

Yaa walaupun tidak semuanya seperti itu.

Sebut saja Lacus-senpai. Ia benar-benar senior yang baik. Selama 2 hari MOS berlangsung, Auel bahkan belum pernah melihatnya marah pada seorang juniornya.

Lalu ada Kira-senpai dan Athrun-senpai.

Auel rasa hanya mereka senior yang baik. Selebihnya? Kalian tahu sendiri. Menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya semua senior di Orb Highschool memperlakukan juniornya dengan wajar.

Tapi karena ada beberapa senior yang memberikan Auel hukuman dan ditambah dengan perintah ketua panitia MOS, Yzak, yang menyuruh semua peserta MOS untuk membuat sebuah surat cinta yang ditujukan kepada salah satu panitia MOS esok hari, Auel jadi menganggap bahwa mereka-para senior-itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Surat cinta yang dibuat diharuskan original dan merupakan buatan sendiri. Kami akan memberikan sanksi bagi siapa pun yang ketahuan mengcopy surat cinta dari internet atau darimana pun!" Itu adalah penggalan kata-kata Yzak yang masih Auel ingat.

'Peraturan bodoh!' Gumamnya dalam hati.

Auel sejak dulu paling anti dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu. Kalau sudah berhadapan atau pun disuruh membuat surat cinta, ujungnya ia pasti akan frustasi berat, seperti saat ini.

Auel merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menurutnya telah berhasil masuk ke dalam jebakan yang sengaja dibuat oleh Sting. Ya, harusnya ia tahu lebih awal bahwa Sting lebih unggul. Maksudnya, para panitia MOS itu kan teman-temannya. Jelas Sting lebih tahu bagaimana sifat mereka dan bagaimana mereka akan memperlakukan juniornya.

Harusnya Auel curiga saat Sting mengajaknya taruhan waktu itu.

Ahh.. Apa gunanya menyesal kemudian. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Mau disesali bagaimana pun, rasanya percuma saja.

Kini Auel hanya punya dua pilihan. Berusaha untuk menyelesaikan tugas ini atau merogoh isi sakunya dalam-dalam.

"Heh,"

Suara Sting menyadarkan Auel dari lamunannya.

Ia pun menoleh pada sahabatnya itu. "Ada apa? Apa kau sudah berubah pikiran dan kini memutuskan untuk membantuku?"

"Bermimpilah!" Jawab Sting kecut. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau sudah menulis sebanyak apa?"

"Belum sama sekali," Auel langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sting dengan amat singkat.

"Lalu rencananya kau akan memberikan surat itu pada siapa?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya,"

Sting menghela nafas panjang, "Pantas saja. Biar kuberitahu padamu. Dalam menulis surat cinta, kau harus mendahulukan siapa yang akan menerima suratmu itu baru kemudian isinya,"

Auel sedikit mengangkat alisnya, "Masa?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, kalau kita mendahulukan si penerima surat lalu bagaimana dengan isinya?"

"Itu perkara mudah, kalau sudah tahu kepada siapa surat itu akan diberikan, pasti selanjutnya akan mudah kau menulis isi surat itu," Jelas Sting panjang lebar.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, kepada siapa kau akan memberikan suratmu?" Tanya Sting kemudian.

Auel memasang pose berpikir. Ia sama sekali belum memikirkan kepada siapa ia akan memberikan suratnya itu. Ia pikir hal itu adalah soal sepele, makanya ia melongkapinya terlebih dahulu dan mendahulukan menulis isi surat cintanya.

"Uhm.. Mungkin akan kuberikan pada Lacus-senpai," Jawabnya kemudian.

Jawaban yang diberikan Auel langsung dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Sting, "Apa kau yakin? Sekedar memberitahu saja, Lacus adalah salah satu siswi terpopuler di sekolah dan pasti akan banyak siswa yang memberikannya surat cinta." Sting berhenti sejenak.

"Logikanya, pasti tidak semua surat cinta yang akan terbaca olehnya. Bagaimana kalau surat cinta yang kau buat dengan susah payah itu langsung berakhir di tong sampah tanpa dilihat olehnya dulu?"

Auel diam mendengar kata-kata Sting. Di dalam hatinya, ia membenarkan kata-kata Sting.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus memberikannya pada orang lain?"

Sting menaikkan kedua bahu dan alisnya. "Aku hanya memberi masukan,"

Auel menundukkan wajahnya. Bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberikannya pada Cagalli," Usul Sting.

Auel menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan aneh karena harusnya Sting tahu bahwa Auel tidak akan mungkin mau memberikan gadis pirang itu surat cinta, apapun keadaannya!

Itu karena selama MOS, Cagalli adalah orang yang paling sering memberikan hukuman pada juniornya. Termasuk pada Auel. Selain itu Cagalli juga dikenal sebagai senior yang galak-setelah Yzak-. Jadi tentu saja Auel akan menolak usul Sting. Big no no!

Sting kembali memasang pose berpikir, "Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau Flay?" Usulnya kemudian.

Auel kembali menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Flay Alster. Senior yang termasuk cantik dan juga populer seperti Lacus. Bedanya adalah Lacus itu baik hati, sedangkan Flay itu angkuhnya minta ampun! Ia bahkan selalu menaikkan dagu miliknya saat tengah berjalan di depan para juniornya.

"Satu hal yang selalu aku ajarkan pada juniorku adalah bersikap sombonglah! Entah kau bisa melakukan sesuatu atau tidak, itu adalah urusan belakang. Yang paling penting adalah pencitraan kalian. Busungkan dada kalian dan buatlah diri kalian terlihat tinggi!" Itu adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Flay saat memberikan pengarahan kepada para peserta MOS.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku mau memberikan suratku padanya kan, Sting?"

Sting menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau benar, saran yang buruk."

Detik kemudian Sting kembali memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm.. Bagaimana kalau Lunamaria?"

"Hee? Luna? Aku tidak mau! Dia itu kan kekasih si rambut hitam acak-acakan itu!" Auel agak sedikit membulatkan bola matanya. Tanda bahwa ia amat terkejut dengan usul yang disampaikan Sting.

Yah, sebenarnya Lunamaria bukanlah usulan yang buruk. Terlebih lagi dia adalah senior yang cukup baik menurut Auel. Tapi permasalahannya adalah, Luna ini adalah kekasih dari senior yang paling sering menjatuhkannya hukuman dan memberinya perintah-perintah aneh. Shinn asuka!

Auel masih ingat saat hari pertama MOS, ia dijatuhi hukuman oleh Shinn karena tidak memakai seragam dengan rapi.

Padahal menurut Auel, seragam Shinn sendiri tidak kalah berantakannya dengan yang dipakai Auel.

Konyolnya tadi pagi Auel disuruh menangkap seekor kucing hitam yang masuk ke dalam lapangan sekolah. Menurut Shinn, karena kegiatan MOS sepenuhnya dilakukan di lapangan, keberadaan kucing itu dirasa amat mengganggu. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan adalah, kenapa harus Auel?

Kenapa tidak dia sendiri saja yang menyingkirkan kucing itu?

Lalu akhirnya semua kembali pada keadaan. Shinn adalah senior dan Auel adalah juniornya. Jadi, mau tidak mau Auel harus menuruti perintah Shinn untuk menangkap kucing itu.

Susah payah ia menangkap kucing brengsek itu. Bahkan kucing itu sempat memberinya 'cap' dipipi kanan Auel.

Untungnya saat itu Luna datang dan menolong Auel.

Gadis berambut merah keunguan itu langsung memasangkan plester luka di pipi Auel yang terkena cakaran kucing dan memberikan hadiah death glare pada Shinn yang seakan berkata 'BERHENTILAH-MENGERJAI-ANAK-BARU-DASAR-IDIOT!'.

Entah itu peristiwa baik atau bukan, tapi setidaknya dari peristiwa itu Auel bisa tahu bahwa Luna bukanlah senior yang buruk.

Tapi Auel tidak mungkin memberinya surat cinta. Karena bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah tidak ingin berhubungan dengan senior sok yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Luna.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sting sambil berdiri dari tempat tidur Auel. Ia menggerakkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tanda bahwa ia sudah lelah.

"Anggap saja aku sudah tahu kepada siapa aku akan memberikan surat ini. Lalu selanjutnya apa?"

"Tentu saja tulis surat cintamu bodoh!"

Auel diam mendengar jawaban Sting. Ujung matanya melirik secarik kertas kosong yang saat ini ia pegang.

"Kau tidak perlu menuliskan kata-kata yang terlalu puitis. Itu pasti terlalu rumit bagi otakmu." Ujar Sting.

Tangannya meraih gagang pintu kamar milik Auel. Tampaknya ia berniat untuk pulang. Ya, sudah terlalu malam baginya untuk masih tetap berada di rumah orang lain.

"Kalau kau tidak berbakat untuk menulis surat cinta, kau cukup tuliskan kata-kata yang sederhana. Tidak usah terlalu panjang, apalagi sok puitis. Apa adanya saja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sting berjalan keluar dari kamar Auel.

Pulang.

Meninggalkan Auel sendirian yang masih terpaku dengan secarik kertas kosong.  
Auel menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi. Ia memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sting ada benarnya juga. Kalau tidak terlahir dengan sifat puitis, mengapa harus sok puitis?

Cukup tuliskan saja kalimat sederhana!

Auel mengangguk-angguk sendiri sambil tersenyum. Lalu kemudian mengambil pulpen yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia kemudian mulai menulis.

* * *

Rabu pagi yang cerah. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Masa Orientasi Siswa (MOS) di Orb Highschool. Bisa dibilang hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu bagi para siswa baru, karena di hari terakhir ini akan diadakan promo eskul.

Dan tentu saja hari ini juga merupakan hari yang ditunggu oleh para panitia MOS. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena hari ini mereka akan menerima banyak surat cinta yang tak terduga dari para juniornya. Mereka tidak sabar untuk membaca dan melihat betapa gombalnya adik kelas mereka.

Panitia MOS sengaja tidak meminta surat-surat cinta tersebut. Itu akan merepotkan. Mereka menyuruh para juniornya untuk langsung memberikan surat cinta mereka pada senior yang dituju.

Tapi, mereka tidak melarang jika adik kelasnya itu menaruh atau menyisipkan surat cinta itu ke dalam barang-barang milik mereka.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan oleh Auel. Ia diam-diam menaruh surat cinta yang ia buat semalaman ke dalam tas seorang seniornya yang ada di ruang panitia lalu dengan cepat pergi.

Ruang panitia saat itu memang sedang kosong karena saat itu mereka sibuk mengurus jalannya promo eskul.

Yaa tentu saja, hampir semua panitia MOS itu adalah ketua eskul. Jadi, wajar saja jika mereka sibuk. Begitu juga dengan orang yang Auel berikan surat. Ia adalah ketua dari salah satu eskul.

Promo eskul pun dimulai. Semua siswa berkumpul di lapangan, tak sabar melihat aksi para seniornya.

Eskul pertama yang di tampilkan adalah sepak bola. Shinn adalah ketua dari eskul tersebut. Auel lebih memilih menonton dari tempat yang jauh. Itu karena ia malas melihat tampang senior yang paling di bencinya itu.

Auel bahkan heran mengapa banyak siswi yang mengelu-elukan nama pemuda berambut hitam itu. Bahkan Stellar juga! Benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Auel hanya bisa bilang bahwa selera mereka benar-benar buruk.

Auel melirik ke sisi lain lapangan. Dilihatnya beberapa stand berdiri di sana. Stand-stand itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk eskul-eskul yang kegiatannya tidak bersifat out-door ataupun tidak bisa dipraktekkan di tempat. Misalnya eskul jurnalistik, fotografi, dan eskul pecinta alam.

Selain itu, stand-stand tersebut juga sebagai tempat pendaftaran bagi siswa baru yang berminat mengikuti eskul apa saja.

Setelah eskul sepak bola selesai melakukan promo, Auel melangkah menuju gedung olahraga yang letaknya ada di sisi kiri bangunan sekolah.

Di tempat itu promo eskul basket tengah berlangsung. Eskul basket di sekolah itu di ketuai oleh Kira.

Memang sebenarnya dari awal Auel sudah tertarik dengan eskul tersebut.

Ditambah lagi dengan adanya Sting yang memang merupakan anggota inti tim basket sekolah itu, Auel jadi semakin tertarik saja dengan eskul ini. Satu lagi tujuan yang akan Auel catat dan berusaha untuk dicapainya adalah menjadi tim inti dalam eskul basket di Orb highschool.

Kira-kira lima belas menit sudah Auel berada di dalam gedung olahraga. Melihat seluruh aksi yang dilakukan oleh para anggota eskul basket yang ditujukan kepada junior mereka hingga selesai.

Auel baru saja ingin melangkah keluar dari sana saat dirasakannya sebuah telapak tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Auel menoleh. Dilihatnya Sting berdiri di belakangnya sambil memegang sebuah handuk di tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelesaikan surat itu?" Tangan Sting bergerak mengelap keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya. Kelihatannya promo eskul kali ini cukup untuk membuatnya berkeringat.

Auel tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya, tentu saja."

"Hmm? Baguslah kalau begitu. Kupikir kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyelesaikannya. Jadi, kepada siapa kau berikan surat itu?"

Auel mendelik. "Huh, kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Yaa hanya penasaran saja," Sting sedikit menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan taruhannya. Aku menang, kan?"

Sting diam sejenak. "Karena kau sudah menyelesaikan surat itu, jadi.. Yaah.. Bisa dibilang begitu,"

"Yaah! Bagus!" Auel melonjak kegirangan.

Sting sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Menimbulkan segaris senyum tipis kini tergambar di wajahnya.

Ia tidak pernah mengira akan begitu senang melihat Auel berhasil menyelesaikan surat cintanya. Walaupun itu berarti Sting harus kalah taruhan dan mau tak mau harus mengakui kemampuan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan menepati perjanjiannya. Aku, Sting Oakley. Dengan ini menyatakan..." Kalimat Sting terpotong oleh kata-kata Auel, "Ehm.. Ngomong-ngomong dimana aku bisa mengisi formulir pendaftaran untuk masuk eskul basket?"

"Ehm, kau bisa mendapatkannya di stand yang ada di lapangan," Sting menunjuk ke arah beberapa stand yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Oke! Terimakasih!" Auel langsung berlari menuju stand yang ditunjuk Sting.

Meninggalkan temannya yang masih memasang wajah heran.

Baru saja Sting mau mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurutnya amat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Auel. Tapi pemuda pemilik rambut biru itu malah seenaknya memotong kata-katanya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Apa sepertinya kata-kataku kini sudah tidak ada lagi harganya?"

Sting melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tanda bahwa ia sedikit kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. T

api, detik kemudian dia malah tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Auel yang semakin lama makin menjauh itu.

Auel saat itu sudah tidak memikirkan soal taruhannya dengan Sting lagi. Baginya kini ucapan pengakuan dari Sting sudah tidak begitu penting.

Dan lagi, sebenarnya Auel memang tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikan surat cinta itu tepat waktu jika tidak mendapat 'sugesti' yang diberikan Sting malam itu.

Selain itu, Auel juga yakin bahwa sebenarnya Sting sudah mengakui kemampuan dirinya. Yaa walaupun Sting tidak pernah bilang begitu. Tapi, Auel yakin akan itu.  
Kalau tidak begitu, mana mungkin Sting mau memberikan 'sugesti' padanya, kan?

Padahal sejak awal, jelas-jelas ia menolak untuk membantu Auel. Tapi akhirnya Sting membantunya juga kan? Bukankah itu artinya kalau Sting memang membantu pemuda berambut biru itu untuk menang?

"Haha yaaah pasti begitu!" Gumam Auel sambil terkekeh.

"Maaf, bisa minta satu formulir untuk eskul basket?" Tanya Auel begitu ia telah sampai di stand yang di maksud oleh Sting. Seorang siswa yang ada di stand itu pun memberikan selembar formulir yang diminta oleh Auel.

"Arigatou" Ujar Auel sambil melangkah menuju kursi yang disediakan untuk mengisi formulir itu.

Tangannya sedang sibuk mengisi formulir itu saat terdengar sebuah pengumuman dari pengeras suara.

"Sekarang giliran eskul voli putri yang akan melakukan promo, para siswi yang tertarik silahkan menuju lapangan,"

Auel sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya saat pengumuman itu terdengar.

'Sepertinya kini giliran voli putri yang unjuk kebolehan.' Gumam Auel dalam hati.

Ia sedikit melirik ke arah lapangan yang tengah di padati oleh para siswa maupun siswi.

Voli termasuk eskul yang diminati oleh kebanyakan siswi putri di sekolah ini. Selain itu, eskul ini juga kaya akan prestasi. Setiap tahun, eskul ini pasti menyumbangkan paling tidak satu piala untuk sekolah.

Benar-benar hebat bukan?

Pantas saja eskul ini masih terus eksis di sekolah ini. Selain itu, Luna, sang ketua eskul juga tak main-main dalam membuat jadwal latihan.

Auel sedikit tertegun saat sosok Luna terlintas di benaknya. Ia sontak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru. Ia sedikit teringat pada surat cinta yang semalam sukses membuatnya frustasi. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lalu menggumam dalam hati.

'Surat cinta itu...'

* * *

"Haaah~ hari ini benar-benar melelahkan!" Ujar Cagalli sambil meregangkan otot-otot miliknya.

"Tapi sambutan para junior tadi lumayan bagus juga, ya" Sambung Lacus sambil tersenyum simpul.

Ya, saat ini beberapa orang senior tengah berkumpul di dalam ruang panitia. Tak ada alasan mengapa mereka berkumpul di sana saat ini. Mereka hanya sekedar berkumpul dan berbagi cerita dengan yang lain. Mengenai promo eskul tadi, atau mungkin mengenai surat cinta yang telah mereka terima dari para junior.

BUKK!

Tampak Athrun membawa setumpuk surat cinta yang ia terima dari para juniornya.

"Waah, punyamu banyak sekali,"

Kira yang saat itu tengah duduk sambil memeriksa semua surat cinta yang diterima Lacus sedikit terkejut saat melihat Athrun membawa tumpukan surat itu.

"Eh? Tidak juga kok," Athrun menjawab sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Itu wajar saja, disini yang paling playboy kan dia. Pasti dia merayu para junior itu! Makanya mereka membuatkan surat cinta untuknya!"

Cagalli menanggapi dengan ketus. Tangannya ia lipat di dada.

"Ho~ Caga cemburu nih?" Flay meledek Cagalli.

Cagalli yang mendengar ucapan Flay pun sontak mengeluarkan reaksi penolakan.

"Eh? Apa? Kenapa aku harus cemburu dengan playboy semacam dia?"

Jari Cagalli menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Athrun yang sedaritadi memasang wajah innocent.

"Tidak usah berkelit Caga, kelihatan sekali dari sikapmu kalau kau cemburu,"

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan sepasang mata Ruby yang sedang asyik membaca surat cinta dari juniornya itu ikutan nimbrung.

"Heeh! Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Shinn!" Cagalli makin kesal.

"Hoo~ wajahmu merah tuh Caga!"

Ujar Shinn sambil tertawa karena melihat perubahan wajah gadis berambut pirang itu.  
Semua yang ada di ruangan itu-minus Cagalli-pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Wah wah, ngomong-ngomong kalian dapat berapa surat cinta?" Tanya Flay penasaran.

Lacus meletakkan jarinya di dagu. "Humm.. Tidak banyak.. Mungkin 55 lembar,"

"Hwaaa banyak sekali!" Flay tampak membelalakan bola matanya. "Aku saja hanya dapat 18,"

"Pantas saja Kira sibuk membaca surat cinta milikmu, ternyata karena surat yang kau terima itu banyak sekali" Ujar Athrun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Caga dapat berapa?" Tanya Lacus.

"Eh? Aku? I-itu-" Cagalli agak tergagap saat mendengar pertanyaan Lacus.

"Tidak perlu ditanya lagi. Senior galak seperti dia mana dapat surat cinta!" Jawab Shinn sekenanya sambil tertawa.

Cagalli yang mendengar jawaban pemuda itu pun langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membunuhnya.

"Dengar ya, rambut acak-acakan! Asal kau tahu saja, begini-begini aku juga dapat surat cinta! 5! Kau puas, hah?" Ujar Cagalli berapi-api.

"Kau dapat surat cinta?" Athrun menatap Cagalli dalam-dalam.

Membuat semburat merah kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Berikan suratnya padaku!" Ujar Kira sambil berjalan mendekati Cagalli.

Kelihatannya dia tidak suka bila ada yang memberikan adiknya dan juga Lacus surat cinta.

'Akan kubunuh orang yang berani mengirimkan surat cinta pada mereka!' Ujar Kira dalam hati.

Lacus, Flay, dan Shinn pun cekikikan melihatnya.

"Ah Shinn, kudengar kau dapat surat cinta dari junior manis itu ya?" Flay menatap Shinn dengan penasaran.

"Junior manis?" Lacus menatap Flay bingung.

"Ya, siapa namanya ya? Uhmm.. Ste.. Stellar... Ya, Stellar,"

"Oh, dari si pirang manis itu?"

Shinn teringat akan seorang gadis manis yang memberinya surat cinta seusai ia melakukan promo tadi.

Ia pun memperlihatkan sebuah amplop berwarna Magenta dengan tulisan 'To : Shinn-senpai' terpampang rapi di atas sana.

"Waah beruntung sekali bisa dapat surat cinta dari dia," Ujar Athrun.

Shinn yang mendengar pujian dari Athrun pun terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Yaa.. Aku memang beruntung dapat surat dari si pirang manis itu!"

"Si pirang manis, ya?"

Luna yang tiba-tiba masuk ruangan mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Terutama Shinn.

"Habislah kau, bodoh!" Gumam Cagalli.

Shinn yang ketahuan tengah memuji-muji gadis lain di belakang Luna sontak langsung memasang wajah pucat.

Luna yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan.

Senyum terlihat di wajah gadis itu, tapi tak ada satupun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Itu biasa terjadi saat Luna memendam rasa amarah yang amat sangat.

Lacus, Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, dan Flay mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan memperhatikan situasi dengan wajah horror.

Sedangkan Shinn? Wajahnya tiap detik berubah menjadi semakin pucat pasi.

Luna saat itu memang marah sekali. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak marah saat kekasihnya secara terang-terangan memanggil gadis lain dengan sebutan 'manis'?

'Apa katanya? Si pirang manis?' Luna sedikit membalikkan kedua bola matanya.

Luna baru saja akan membereskan barang-barang miliknya ke dalam tas saat sebuah amplop berwarna soft blue jatuh dari tasnya.

"Itu... Amplop?" Cagalli menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat sebuah amplop jatuh.

Kontan semua orang di ruangan itu-termasuk Shinn-langsung berlari ke arah Luna.  
Di amplop itu ada tulisan 'To : Luna-senpai'. Surat cinta!

"Waaah! Ternyata surat cinta!" Ujar Flay setengah histeris.

"Ayo baca Luna-chan!" Seru Cagalli.

Luna pun membuka amplop itu. Dan terpampanglah sederet tulisan khas lelaki yang tidak begitu rapi menghiasi lembar surat itu.

**_Dear Luna-senpai,_**

**_I don't have any hole in my shoes. But, i will have many holes in my heart if you don't want to be my lover._**  
**_Would you mind to be my everlasting love?_**

**_Your junior, Auel Neider_**

"Singkat sekali," Komentar Kira sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Huwaaaa tapi romantis sekali!" Flay berteriak histeris saat selesai membaca surat cinta milik Luna.

Ia lalu berputar-putar ala pemain balet sambil memegang pipinya. Entah apa yang membuat Flay bersikap seperti itu, karena seharusnya yang menampilkan reaksi seperti itu adalah Luna. Bukan dia.

Sedangkan Kira dan Athrun kini sibuk menahan Shinn yang sedang cemburu dan bernafsu untuk membunuh sang pengirim surat.

"Orang itu! Akan kubunuh dia!" Pekiknya. "Beraninya dia menulis surat cinta itu pada kekasihku!"

"Shinn sabarlah..." Ujar Kira dan Athrun sambil mencoba memegang tubuh pemuda pemilik mata Ruby itu.

Cagalli dan Lacus terkekeh melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Auel Neider itu yang mana, ya?" Flay memasang pose berpikir.

"Bukannya dia itu pemuda dengan rambut biru itu?" Cagalli mencoba mengingat-ingat.  
"Ooh, maksudmu yang kelihatan dekat dengan Stellar itu?"

Cagalli mengangguk pada Flay.

Luna masih menatap surat cintanya itu.

Ia pun tersenyum saat mengingat sosok pemuda itu.

Dia adalah orang yang Luna berikan plester saat ia habis di suruh menangkap seekor kucing oleh Shinn. Tadinya Luna pikir ia hanya seorang yang spontanitas dan sama sekali tidak romantis, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ia bisa membuat surat cinta semanis ini.

Singkat, tapi manis. Cukup untuk membuat wajahnya merona saat membacanya.

Luna pun berdiri lalu menatap Shinn yang tengah mengamuk.

Ia menemukan cara untuk membalas sikap Shinn yang telah membuatnya sewot barusan.

Ia menatap Cagalli dan Flay yang masih asyik membicarakan soal si 'Auel Neider' ini.

Luna pun memamerkan seringainya sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Ooh..si PANGERAN BIRU itu, ya?"

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_Yoo yang suka sama Auel Neider mana suaranyaaaa ?_

_AAAAAAAAAAAA! *geplaked_

_Ano minna, maafkan Lun yang seenaknya muncul membawa fic baru dan bukannya nerusin fic multichap yang masih discontinue T.T_

_Apalagi fic oneshot GAJE ini panjangnya naujubillah bukan main wkwk xD_

_hontouni gomenasai minna~ u.u_

_oiya, ayoo ramaikan fandom GS/DI ini dengan fic Auel ! Yeeey ! XD_

_nah seperti biasa, saran dan kritik anda sangat berarti bagi Lun :D_

_silahkan review~_

_much love,_

_lunlun_


End file.
